Dr. Chung has completed laboratory rotations with Dr. James Melvins (Assistant Professor of Dental Research and of Neurobiology and Anatomy), Dr. George McLendon (Professor of Chemistry), and Dr. David Culp (Associate Professor of Dental Research and of Biochemistry; Assistant Professor of Pharmacology). Dr. Chung has not finalized a thesis project.